capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Project Justice
Project Justice (Japanese: 燃えろ!ジャスティス学園 Moero! Justice Gakuen; translation: Burn! Justice Academy) is a 3D fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It is the 2000 sequel to the fighting game Rival Schools: United by Fate and the second game in Capcom's Rival Schools series. In Europe, Australia, and Latin America, this game is known as Project Justice: Rival Schools 2. The following year, the game was ported to the SEGA Dreamcast. Gameplay As in the original game, the combat in Project Justice is very tongue-in-cheek. Many of the characters use their chosen field of academic or sporting excellence as a fighting style (e.g. Soccer, Swimming, Music, Physiotherapy) and, as a result, special moves - in particular the Two-Person team-up moves - tend to have a surreal edge, with methods to injure the opponent ranging from: forcing them to take part in an impromptu bout of synchronised swimming (on dry land); confusing them by taking photographs of them in rapid succession during an interview for the school newspaper, or even berating them so severely that they fall unconscious out of shame. From its predecessor, which allows the player to select two characters, Project Justice allows the player to select three characters to form a team. Due to this, the player can do two different Team-Ups, and the Party-Up technique, which has all three characters execute an attack to the opponent. As in Rival Schools: United by Fate, the Team-Up technique costs two levels of Guts in the Guts meter, which was cut down to five levels from nine. Also, the player is given a chance to cancel an opponent's Team-Up attempt by means of a Team-Up cancel, wherein a 5-second fighting sequence takes place. If the player scores a blow on the opponent, the opponent's Team-Up technique is cancelled. If not (or if the time runs out), the opponent's Team-Up technique will continue. The Party-Up technique uses all five levels of the Guts Meter, and cannot be cancelled once the initiating blow connects. Project Justice's single player mode was structured differently from its predecessor. While Rival Schools: United by Fate plays a story only if characters from the same school were selected, the game instead has separate "Story" and "Free" modes. *In Story Mode, players select a portion of story grouped by school and play through a rigid storyline with a limited group of 2 to 6 characters that the player can choose from for each fight. Like the original game, each fight in story mode is accompanied by traditional 2-D animated cut-scenes that advance the story. In some stories, the plot will branch out depending on the results of certain fights or decisions made by the player, changing the fights that the player will face. After defeating the boss of the game, an ending for the school's story is shown. *In Free Mode, players select a team of three characters and fight random teams of opponents until getting to fight the boss, similar to selecting two characters from different schools in Rival Schools: United by Fate. After defeating the boss, the player is shown a screen where the game rates the player's performance, and gives them a ranking named after a character from the game. Story One year has passed since the events of United by Fate and that things have gone back to normal in Aoharu City. Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, and the rest of the fighters had resumed their normal school lives and that all of them had enjoyed the calm peace that came after their last adventure, but the peace itself doesn't last for long and that the fighters would soon find themselves getting involved in a new struggle. Kurow Kirishima: a cold-hearted and ruthless ninja assassin from a mysterious group known only as the "Reverse Society" has his sight set on the Imawano family and plans to eliminate them and their allies so that he can prepare for the advancement of his own ambition to rule Japan. To this end, he attacks Raizo Imawano: the principal of Justice High and father to Batsu, so that he can easily put him out of commission and not have any interference come from him. Secondly, he sends both his older sister Yurika Kirishima and his loyal subordinate Momo Karuizawa into the ranks of the fighters so that the two of them can cause tension and distrust to occur between the friends. His third plot involves brainwashing Gedo gang leader Daigo Kazama so that he can order him into forcing his gang to attack various schools in order to cause even more tension to occur. Lastly, Kurow himself plans to destroy Batsu's reputation by disguising himself as Batsu's doppelganger (named Vatsu) so that he can attack the fighters and make them believe that Batsu is behind it. Batsu and his friends must fight back against the evil plot of Kurow and attempt to not let their friendship get destroyed by the conspiracy of a deadly ninja assassin. Characters See also *[[List of schools and organizations involved in the Rival Schools games|List of schools and organizations involved in the Rival Schools games]] Credits Dreamcast Version Director: Hideaki Itsuno Planner: T.Terada, Yuji Matsumoto, K・Okada, (E), Oni・Suzuki, Babademi, Eiichiro Sasaki, Nakano Tau Masahiro, Buruma Programming: Katsuhiko Sometani, Okaz@Kagawa, Kobuta, Sailor, Sachiko Inomae, Yohei Doi, Masakazu Matsushita, Yoshiyuki Ishikawa, Yukikaze Okagawa Character Design: Project Justice Original Artwork: Edayan, Sinsuke Komaki, Togacchi, Harumaru, Yama 3D Modeling and Effect Design: Yus, Dekao, Kuro ★ SYUu, Takayuki Kosaka, HCheng, Emiko Watanabe, Masao Sakurai, Satomi Tsubota, Saori Takeuchi, Koji Niji Niji, Hakuei Mpo Motion Design: Naoki (EFA) Fujisawa, Yoshiko Tanida, Yoko Yamane, Sayuri Shintani, Shinji Sakashita, Naoki Fukushima, shinya kitamura, Shinya Miyamoto, M Kondo, Tsunenori Shirahama, Gokkun Legend, Morning Chicken, Motion Devil, Ryota Fujii, Misao Katagiri Scroll Design: Ziggy, Tama, Koji Yamamoto, Tokio Noda, Akio Kamiji, Yuki♥Kyoutani, Yusuke Saiwai Sound: Yuki Iwai, Etsuko Yoneda, Setsuo Yamamoto, Kazuya Takimoto, Wataru Hachisako, Yoshiki Sandou Guitar and Bass Player: Katsuyuki Nagano, Takayuki Iwai Title Logo Design: Shoei Instruction Design: Sakomizu Voice Actor: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Tomoe Hanba, Isshin Chiba, Yuji Ueda, Narumi Tsunoda, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ryotaro Okiayu, Miki Narahashi, Takashi Nagasako, Yoshiharu Yamada, Chiharu Tezuka, Tetsuo Mizutori, Kotono Mitsuishi, Bin Shimada, Megumi Toyoguchi, Akio Otsuka, Takumi Yamazaki, Akiko Hiramatsu, Shinichiro Miki, Ai Orikasa, Rei Sakuma, Keiko Han, Yukari Tamura, Kaneto Shiozawa Special Thanks: Erik "ESX" Suzuki, Abu Takemura, Takuya Shiraiwa, Kunio Funahara, Hiromitsu Furubeppu, Keiko Harakawa, Michiyo Aoki, Toshiaki Matsuda, Ryosuke Hagiwara, Ahiru♥Hato, Tomomall Sano, Tonkotsu Motion Actor: Yuichi Aida, Hiromi Kawashima, Takehisa Kodama Network: Shin., Ichiro Yunde, Net Man, Mineyuki Noda, Kentaro ★ Kaneko, Ika ★ chan, momo・mo Hayato Design: Kazuhiko Shimamoto Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo, Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art Image:PJJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:PJCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:PJ_Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisement Image:PJ_OST.png|''Soundtrack'' Image:PJArcadeFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rival Schools Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:2000 video games